


It's never gonna stop

by Naisay



Series: Punfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghosts, I'd say a drabble but it'a not reallyca drabble so, Infinity, Pie, Short, Short One Shot, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naisay/pseuds/Naisay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt into a hounted house of some scientists from the 50's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never gonna stop

Sam and Dean were going back from a hunt. Music was playing quietly from the cassette and the boys were silent. The ghost case was over. It was an usual salt n' burn. Almost.

***

One day Sam found what seemed to be a hounted house near the bunker. They decided to check what's going on.

It turned out to be an old house of some young scientists from 1950's that was recently sold to an elderly couple. Back then, in the house lived two mathematicians, a physicist and a chemist. They were killed by chemist's failed experiment.

Even though every one of them has been working very hard, the physicist, James Bardeen, was known for his stubbornness and not knowing when to stop. They figured they might be after his ghost.

***

Sam and Dean were sitting in the attic, looking at stacks of dusty boxes. Sam looked into one of them.

"There are only papers here. It looks like it's a work of the previous residents of the house."

"They were math freaks, right?" Dean spoke, looking at other boxes.

"Just because they had their work at home, doesn't mean that they were freaks. Like, check this out." Sam said, holding a piece of paper. "One of them was working on infinite sets which are like, pretty important at maths. He based his entire work on this."

"I honestly have no idea what are you talking about." Dean laughed.

"Dean, how can you not know anything about infinity?"

"I don't know man, I'm only familiar with the concept of pi."

Sam made a bitchface, clearly annoyed.

"I swear to Chuck, your ability to irritate people is infinite!"

Dean grinned widely and said:

"I'm not gonna hear the end of it, am I?"

Sam's bitchface intensified, but soon enough he smirked, looked Dean in the eyes and said:

"I can go on forever."


End file.
